villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Adu Du
Adu Du is the main antagonist of the Malaysian animated series BoBoiBoy. He was at first introduced as main antagonist, but once other villains that pose more dangerous threat to both him and protagonist, he wind up become ally for them in spite of having odds on each other. This effectively made him antihero of the series. Despite that, he still the most recurring antagonists serving against the heroes throughout the series. Background Adu Du is a Kubulus from Ata ta Tiga, a planet which dying due to his race's extremely developed civilization which unfortunately, resulted their planet reduced into wasteland. Prior to his exodus for searching other planets' cocoa, he found Probe, Kubulus' war machine prototype that dumped due to glitches that made him clumsy. The exodus for other planet with similar cocoa from his homeworld also driven with his rivalry with Ejo Jo, with the latter banished him. At one point in his past, he also uncovered Ochobot, whom is on the run from Tengkotak Troops. He wished to reactivate him but lack of power to do so. Personality At first time, Adu du is merciless and evil alien who willing to do anything to reach his goal even the fact he lack of resource. As story progress, Adu du slightly shown his good and care side especially toward Probe, his loyal battle robot. This is proved that he is crying toward Probe death due he sacrifice himself to save him, and willing to become BoBoiBoy allies to seek a revenge at Ejo Jo. Because of this, BoBoiBoy decide to help Adu du to revive Probe with remains of P.E.T.A.I robots and teaching him how to be a good people.After success revive Probe, Adu du become BoBoiBoy's gang allies, until his mother (Ibu bu) come to earth to see him, who doesn't like to see him become a good and wanted to him back become evil again.When BoBoiBoy accidentally hurt her, Adu du become angry with him and once again become their enemies. To eliminate and make BoBoiBoy suffer, he decide to built a robot version of BoBoiBoy which called " BoBoiBot" and convince to Rintis Island citizen that BoBoiBoy is to dangerous too be a superhero. Beside he no longer to be his allies and continue to be BoBoiBoy rival, he still has mind to help BoBoiBoy's gang even with a little help. This is shown when he accept their request to bring them to react Captain Kaizo spaceship for save Fang and take their power band, and aiding them to saving Ochobot from tengkotak Trivia *Some of Adu Du's characteristic proved similar with Plankton from SpongeBob Squarepants series as: **Both are considered outcasts in their community. **Both happened to be enemies of protagonists whom aware with how dangerous they can be. **Both are very intelligent that can create various gadgets and inventions from scrap. **Both had female AI partners. *In BoBoiBoy Galaxy Episode 2, Adu Du is in a wanted list and the reward for capturing him is only RM 1.00 *According his voice actor (Anas Abdul Aziz), Adu Du will take any sides (BoBoiBoy's side or villains' side) depending on the situation he's in. *He is similiar to Brad Buttowski because both of them having a bad relationship with protagonists, sabotage the protagonists around, and bullying the protagonists for a reason. Category:Aliens Category:Tragic Category:TV Show Villains Category:Affably Evil Category:Comic Relief Category:Grey Zone Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Evil Creator Category:Protective Category:Self-Aware Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Neutral Evil Category:Amoral Category:Monster Master Category:In Love Category:Friend of the hero Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Mascots Category:Xenophobes Category:Wrathful Category:Master of Hero Category:Status dependent on Version Category:Successful Category:Redeemed Category:Insecure Category:Cowards Category:Weaklings Category:Deal Makers Category:Kidnapper Category:Misanthropes Category:Dimwits Category:Protagonists Category:Blackmailers Category:Golddiggers Category:Anti-Villain Category:Liars Category:Trickster Category:Abusers Category:Arrogant Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Mischievous Category:Master Manipulator Category:Torturer Category:Traitor Category:Thief Category:Stalkers Category:Brainwashers Category:Rivals Category:Egotist Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Archenemy Category:Big Bads Category:Comedy Villains Category:Obsessed Category:Evil from the past Category:Vengeful Category:Incompetent Category:Saboteurs Category:Burglars Category:Destroyers Category:Gaolers Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Nemesis Category:Remorseful Category:Greedy Category:Power Hungry Category:Rogues Category:Disciplinarians Category:Outcast Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Strategic Category:Mastermind Category:Criminals Category:Envious Category:Sadists Category:Provoker Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Betrayed Category:Charismatic